My Break From Reality
by Awesome Dorkess
Summary: JD & Dr. Cox angst. Don't look so surprised lol. When JD is stabbed in revenge for Dr Cox both men... and you'll have to read to find out. HA! Please R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

My Break From Reality.

Chapter 1 - Bad Day.

_A/N: I had this really random plot bunny tap me on the shoulder. It was threatening me. It said if I did not write this I would not sleep tonight... :sobs and pounds floor: He was right...:sobs harder: HE WAS RIGHT DAMMIT!!!!!_

_:Is guided from room by frightened looking family member:_

_Ahem..._

_Please R&R XD_

_Oh btw, not mine and neither is the song. And I guess this is set just after Kim is pregnant. I can't remember if Dr Cox knows about all this, so let's just pretend he does. Carla's pregnant too of course and so's Jordan. Am I the only person here in thinking that all these girlies getting pregnant at once is un-realistic!??!?!?!!?!??!?!!?!?!?! Oh well lol. I wonder what JD'll be like with a kid though... lol... him as a dad. Whoo! GOOD LUCK JD! WE HEART YOU!!!!!!!!!!!1_

_Okay then... I am wishing good luck to a fictitious character... even though I do know a JD whose first name is John... I used to go out with him and he looked remarkably like a mini Zach...hmmmm..._

_xD_

_Ahem..._

_x-X-x_

_**'Cause you had a bad day,**_

_**tell me don't lie,**_

_**How does it feel,**_

_**One more time,**_

_**You had a bad day,**_

_**You had a bad day.**_

_**Bad day - (I can't remember the singer... James Blunt...? I'll get back to you on that...)**_

I have had the worse day ever. Ever. I've had an all day shift from seven AM to nine PM - then some guy called in sick (yea right - he was probably down the pub right now with his record) and Dr. Cox made me do his night shift.

I swear that man has it in for me.

It's now one thirty in the morning and I'm very close to falling asleep in one of the chairs next to one of my patient's beds. I have to keep jerking my head up from where I've been - unwillingly - falling asleep. I've drunk more caffeine today than I've ever had in my life and believe me... I've had a lot of caffeine in my life. Like most of the time when I started this whole career path. It's every caffeine addict's idea of Heaven.

Used to give you one _hell _of a headache though...

There's a sudden burning on my leg and I force my eyes open again to peer down.

Well... that's that coffee wasted...

The coffee cup's upside down on my thigh and a deep brown stain is spreading out like a spider's web from the cup itself.

That's great.

I groan and slump further in the uncomfortable seat.

_Now I have to get more coffee..._

"God... Why do you hate me?" I mutter to myself as I pick up the polystyrene cup and sit it on the backside table. I curse under my breath as I force myself to my feet but I freeze as I feel something pressed against my back and an arm wrap around my neck.

"Yea... I'd say God doesn't like you today, Dr. Dorian..."

Oh crap...

I scan the room desperately but the doors shut from earlier when I shut it in a vain attempt to get some piece and quiet and now the only living soul in the room (apart from the mysterious psycho behind me) is a comatose patient. _Not helpful..._

Yea... this had to be one of the worse days of my life...

"W-What do you want, sir...?" I ask timidly, starting to turn my head around to see his face but a hand shoots out and stops my face from turning any further.

"I don't think so..." I can feel his breath on my neck... his soft voice is tinged with drunkenness and I can definitely smell... vodka on his breath, "Now," he continued, "I want you to listen very carefully."

I nod and whimper as surges of panic charge through my body like lightning, as the offending object is pressed further into my back.

"Don't move an inch," he whispers, "Now - I need you to get me whoever is your boss... page him now."

"I have quite a few bosses, sir," I say in a petrified voice. I feel the arm tighten around my neck and a dribble of something wet run down by back. Oh my God, I am going to die...

"Well then - let me re-phrase that. I need you to get Dr. Cox in here now."

No way. Sure, I'm scared as hell but I'm not about to put anyone else in danger. Particularly not Dr. Cox. Ooh look at me being all noble...

"No." I say defiantly, my voice impossibly steady. The arm tightens to a point where I'm struggling to take in a breath.

"I would seriously advise it..."

"No..." I choke out once more.

A sigh. Then:

"Very well then."

And then he lets go of me. Is that it...?

"So sorry for this, Dorian." he says before I feel a shooting pain in my side and the sickening feeling of something entering my body.

Bastard stabbed me...

I still don't even know what he looks like...

x-X-x

TBC

I'm sorry lol - it's another one of my prologue ideas where I only continue if I know people are reviewing so I know that people like it XD

x-x-x byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I'm satisfied that people are reading so now, my peeps, I shall carry on. It might not be long because I still have that cough thing and I'm hacking my gut up every time I breathe in... I'm sure you really wanted to know that lol. But you know the feeling you get at the back of the throat when you breathe in deodorant? Well, I've had that for two days now :( _

_Anyways..._

**Rabid-squirell-3 : jumps back in alarm: Okay okay! Calm it Kermit... Here's the next chapter... :holds out with shaking hand:**

**Julie: Hi, I left the chapter like that cos :sings: I've got the power:stops: Ahem, yea... JD/Cox bonding coming up very soon... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Vagela: Aw, I'm so happy XD :dances: Seeing as you can't wait, have a chapter XD**

**Rach CD McKenzie: Yea, main course of pain with a nice slice of guilt on the side lol, Daniel Powter... Thanks. I wont sue but like I have said before... :sings: I've got the power!**

**Dez: Heya, will update soon... obviously... as it is sitting right here...**

**AngelsWings5: Whoo! Yay! I'm glad you like it XD**

**saltoftheearth: Ooh. Here you go lol. **

**PlayWithRosie: Daniel Powter... Daniel Powter... Thank you XD Oh thanks for the compliment too XD **

Whoo - I think that's everyone xD

Oh - and if MorganaJeffries is reading - I am on my knees here. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update My Vacation From Hell!!!!!!!!!!!! I am dying to know what happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:pokes:

Ahem.

x-x-x byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x-x-x

x-x-x

(JD)

The next thing I know is that I'm falling into darkness that seemed to extend forever... when I suddenly landed in mid-air. Oooh, I'm flying, yay!

"No, you're not," said a voice. I turn around to be stared at by President Bush, "You're underwater..."

"What are you doing here!?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm not here..." He said before disappearing.

Ok then.

"Johnny... Johnny... You must save Private Ryan!" came a familiar voice from behind me.

"Mum?" I cry out in disbelief.

"Save him Johnny!" she cried before disappearing.

Uh...

The Elliot appeared from nowhere, "Don't die JD! I love you!"

"I'm not dead, Elliot!"

"Yes you are! You're as dead as a dodo, stupid. WAKE UP!!!"

"But..."

Then as random as anything, I hear someone in a deep voice saying, "Thank you, thank you very much..."

"Elvis!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? What are you doing here!?"

"Emc squared..." says someone above me, I look up to see Einstein floating past.

"Argh!" I scream, covering my ears.

"Rose hold on!" Someone shouts at the top of their lungs, then a few seconds later I heard a woman screaming.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screams the same male voice.

Oh come on...

"I don't even watch Doctor Who..." I stated into the darkness.

"I love you, Doctor," 'Rose' said, flinging her arms around 'the Doctor'.

"I love you too..."

"Ugh, get a room!" I shout. That didn't even happen in the series!

"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!" said a fat man in red. SANTA CLAUSE! But then he quickly turned into the Easter bunny before I could get a present. The bunny held out a bar of chocolate and I'm about to take it when some strange man in pajamas ran up and squished the bunny.

"DO NOT MESS WITH THE LIKES OF ATHUR DENT!" he said insanely, then ran off.

The last time I heard, Arthur Dent wasn't some bunny killing loony...

"What!?"

"WAKE UP! NOW!" I heard someone else shout in my ear. Only this time I knew full well who it was... and I certainly didn't like it.

x-X-x

I feel myself being pushed up through the air and I'm brought back to Earth with a bang. My eyes snap open to be confronted by a balaclava clad face and deep brown eyes boring into my own I exhale slowly. Why am I even on the floor? It then comes back to me...

"Oh God..." I groan, rolling onto my side, causing a fire to erupt in my side. I scream in agony and roll back onto my back, panting slightly as my hands find what's hurting me so much.

Oh yea... bastard stabbed me...

Didn't bother taking the knife back. I guess he's done me a bit of a favor there...

x-X-x

(Dr. Cox)

I'm on my way to find Barbie and politely demand what the hell happened to my tape of... what the hell was that? Room 285... sounded like someone screaming... a woman perhaps? Sounded like one. But room 285... comatose patient... right?

I go to open the door but it's locked... then I remember that the patient is one of Newbie's.

I don't think he'd scream like that just for breaking a nail or grazing his knee. I think that was serious pain and..

What the hell...? Since when did I give into Paranoia?

I hear a thud and another yell...

Oh what the hell - I'd probably regret it otherwise...

I start banging on the door, "NEWBIE!"

x-X-x

(JD)

"...NEWBIE!"

I open my eyes blearily... I feel him kick me in my injured side again, causing the pain, if possible, to reach an even more overwhelming pinnacle.

"Answer him and you're dead..." Balaclava guy whispers menacingly.

Oh what the hell... I'm going to die anyway... shooting pains in my gut... internal bleeding… light headedness... blood loss... along with very likely shock...

I take in a deep breath, "Dr. Cox...!" I shout... well... try to... came out more as a muffled sob.

The next thing I hear is a huge bang as the door is wrenched open and a thud as the world goes blissfully dark.

x-x-x

TBC

Thanks to taby42 for help on the dream sequence xD She totally rocks xD

x-x-x byeeeeeeeeeeeee x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG 22 REVIEWS! I HEART YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm ill and I still had to go to school - but I forced myself to write this chapter so I apologize if it's dodgy...

Me... (kinda) impale J.D again...? Moi:innocently blinks:

**Amberjunk: Oh, he'll feel guilty alright lol. All I can hint for the next chapter is this: Alcohol, the cause of and solution to all of life's little problems... :chants: Bonding, bonding, bonding, bonding, bonding... ahem..**

**Iconic Superheroes: Yay! I heart Doctor Who and HHGG too xD Thanks for the review xD**

**Scruby: Aw thanks xD Glad you like it xD**

**Scruby: Oooh, two for the price of one lol. Aw I'm flattered XD**

**Lindsay: Heya, thanks very much for the review xD :robotic voice: Updation... complete...**

**julie: Hi again xD Thanks very much xD Here's the updation - great hearing from you again xD**

**julie: Hi again xD Thanks very much xD Here's the updation - great hearing from you again xD (you post two the same you get two the same lol)**

**-Flight of the Sparrow-:blushes: I'm flattered xD I'm writing, love I'm writing!!!! lol**

**omgFunSize: Lol, cool name xD Thanks - :changes song bit:**

**Vegela: Aw thanks xD Sorry it's so suspensful... AND I'M SORY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKE! OMG IT WAS MY WORST FEAR:checks what I put: OMG SORRY!**

**psycotic KAT: Oh, sorry! How was it confusing!? TELL ME QUICKLY SO I CAN IMPROVE!!!!!**

**V baby: Oh hell yea**

**I did just end that chapter there. **

**No I'm not trying to 'tirture' you, but I'm flattered and horrified that it's going to keep you up all night...**

**:runs screaming: OKAY OKAY I'LL UPDATE!**

**rabid-squirell-3:eyes gun cautiously: H-h-h-here... y-y-you g-g-go...**

**Souless-tears: Lol - I heart Scrubs, Doctor Who and HHGG XD :Is bribed severely by cyber cookies: Is... it... really... in... character...? Yaynessssssssss... :Makes grab for cookie:**

OMG BTW! I GOT CHICKEN LITTLE TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!!!!! IT TOTALLY ROCKS! XD I HEART CHICKEN LITTLE (duh - Zach plays him) AND MORKUBINE PORCUPINE WITH HIS GRAND TOTAL OF THREE WORDS!!!!!! (In order of appearance: Yo, no, whoa.)

Oh and on my profile I seem to have gone a bit ballistic and put Barraf instead of Braff :S I changed it but my profile still has the TERRIBLE mistake!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Ahem...

**x-X-x**

(Dr. Cox)

By the time I manage to get the stupid, damn, cheap, locked door open the window is wide open and the room is completely empty. Oh crap... I lean out of the window and squint through the dark night to see if Newbie's been carried off somewhere but I obviously can't see anything. I hear something to the left of me and turn round. Then suddenly my blood runs cold as I see him lying on the ground, half covered by shadows. His clothes are stained red, as the immediate floor around him is covered in blood. His eyes slowly opened, as he looks at me, gasping in ragged breaths. All I can do for a moment is stare, before I fall to my knees beside him, suddenly at loss at what to do. Some Doctor I am. He looks up at me desperately as I turn him onto his back. I look for the source of all the blood and quickly spot a knife embedded deep into his side. Oh my God... I wince somewhat as he reaches up and closes his fingers around the sleeves of my lab coat, clinging onto it in a death grip as he fights for each breath.

I've seen stuff like this before and I've been relatively okay with it. Pressurized, yeah, but never as shaken as I am now. I can feel Newbie's fingernails digging into my arm... Surprising how much that hurts, but I know that whatever pain he's in has to be much worse. He's still panicking, gasping... obviously not getting enough air. I grip his shoulders and position my face directly above him and lean in close, a hand on each side of his face so that he can definitely see me and so he has no excuse for not obeying my commands.

"Look at me, Newbie," I say firmly as I watch his wandering eyes. I shake him gently, "I said look at me."

He eventually looks at me, locking his gaze with mine. He gasps again and cried out from a probable surge of pain from the knife.

"Breathe. Just keep your eyes on me and breathe," I say gently but again, firmly. He tries to comply but I can almost feel him slipping away. I turn to the door, about to shout for someone when I realize that the door is shut. I prize myself away from him and hurry over to the door. Oh for God's sake it's locked... but didn't I break the lock when I came in...?

"D...D...Doctor. C-c-c-cox...!!!" Came a rasping voice from behind me. JD has somehow pulled himself into a slumped position against the wall and was feebly pointing at a man with a balaclava... and blood stains all up his shirt. I'll kill him with my own bare hands...

"Hello, Perry..."

Holly crap I recognize that voice... I can feel my face displaying my surprise and somewhat absolute horror and I quickly work on making my face neutral.

"Jacob...?"

Balaclava guy ignores me and moves towards Newbie. He instinctivly tenses up and grimaces as he pulls on his side.

"Don't go anywhere near him." I snap angrily. Look at me being all noble and standing up for Newbie.

"What's he to you?"

I paused, then decided not to answer that question, "What are you doing here?"

Jacob chuckled, "Coxie, coxie, coxie... think back about seven years ago... you had a patient called Briggs... Lola Briggs."

I think back. How the hell am I meant to remember one patient _seven _years ago...?

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Multiple chest and head injuries from a car accident about eight miles from here. You may remember her as my mother...?"

Ah! That was it... Is that what this is all about?

"I remember her... she died, didn't she...?"

Jacob nods fervently and ripped off the balaclava to reveal a young face aged by obvious deep running madness and grief. Guilt almost along with the emotions obviously stored within the once muscular but now skinny body. He suddenly pulls a gun from his pocket and points it directly at me, grinning madly. I roll my eyes as I mockingly raise my hands.

"You were my friend! And you killed her! I trusted you! And you just let her die! But I got my revenge," he laughed insanely, "I've been tracking Dorian for a while now... and look what your little mistake all those years ago has lead to!"

I go cold inside as his words hit home. JD had absolutely noting to do with this and yet he was paying for my mistake. My big mistake. Oh m God, if he dies...

"Say, Jakey boy," I say, feigning neutral emotion, "Did it ever occur to you that the whole screaming of 'CLEAR' and the big zaps coming from her room at the time was load of Doctors trying to save her? It's called a defibrillator. Clever piece of machinery. Did it also occur to you that JD over there has absolutely nothing to do with this and killing him wont make you feel any better."

"Oh, I'll feel better alright... Simply in knowing that you'll feel so guilty when I pull the trigger..." and to my horror he aims at a half-awake Newbie.

_(Okay - I was going to end it here, but seeing as I'm so nice...)_

At this, his half awake eyes widen as he presses his back against the wall. That's it... this is getting old now. I grab the bedside lamp and pull at it until the plug rips out of the socket, I then run and swing at Jacob's head. There's a sickening crack that makes JD visibly cringe and he falls to the floor. I simply step over Jacob and shove him into a corner before opening the door after much pushing. It's strange seeing the corridors so normal and busy. As if nothing had happened. I find myself simply staring at it in disbelief. Laverne at the nurses' station, gossiping on the phone. Nervous Guy making a beeline to the nearest closet. Carla walking past with an armful of paperwork which she quickly shunts onto Barbie.

I run a hand through my hair before coming to my senses.

I take in a few breaths before shouting, "I need some help in here!"

x-X-x

TBC

See you got a few extra words there ;)

Not my best so far... :S

Oh, yet again, big thanks to taby42 for a few icebreakers in the fic xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh. My. God. I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting for this - the chapters aren't even taht incredibly long (for which I apologise) I still have taht stupid cough :( Gah! At least I'm not at school - I hope it blows over by next weeek for the following reasons:_

_1. SNOW!!!!_

_2. Grammar school exam_

_3. SNOW!!!_

_4. MORE SNOW!!!_

_Ahem..._

_Anyway review replies which is likely tio take up a full page 'cause you guys are just totall awesome and I heart you all xD_

_**xAirAngelx - :blushes: Thank you xD My fingers are moving but if I moved my butt I couldn't exactly sit at the pc and type now could I...? lol xp**_

_**Souless-tears: Yea... :lamely: he's hot... Where I live 60s fashion is very in styles... in fact I'm happily sitting here chewing on my beads xD :is severly tempted by cookiess: **_

_**JasonMlover: Thanks xD Here's the updation... is it here in good time...?**_

_**shadowhisper: I'm happy he wasn't shot 'cause it's going way beyond my medical knowledge lol - also I think I've put him through enough xD Here's more xD**_

_**rabid-squirll-3:relieved: Thank you... :screams at whip: AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH OMG I'M WRITING:'(**_

_**LittleKnobi: xD Glad I could give you what you needed xD May I ask why? Oooh and you're addicted :blushes: Thank you very much xD :hands free pass to the local fanfiction rehab: I'll continue anyway xD**_

_**kobez2.0: Aw thanks xD Yea.. I'm getting to the choking and beating the living crap out of bit... Are you physicic? Yay!!!!!! Yea, I was thinking about that but I was concerned as to ho patronizing he woul be in that situation. For one the man was about five feet away from JD - didn't want to get him angry - but thanks for the pointer xD**_

_**Faniefanfan: Aw thanks xD Here's the updation xD**_

_**PlantGeek: Yay thank you xD I thought it was about time someone went a bit looney 'cause of him...I had my hopes on Doug but he failed me... I'm still waiting for him to scream hysterically, burst into tears and shut himself in a closet never to return... :JD like flash... Ancient Dr. Cox opens a closet door to find ancient Doug... we can all guess what happens next...: Ahem... **_

_**V Baby: omg thank you xD **_

_**julie: Wow - on this catagory you are the first consistent anbomous reviewer on my stories xD - okay, so there's only two on this account but on my other account there wa another anonomous reviewer who reviewed a lot but not on each chapter... You, however, rock xD PLEASE LEAVE AN EMAIL ADRESS RO JOIN UP XD Oh yea... review reply... hehe... Thank you xD JD is going to li... d... l...d... you'll have to wait and find out xp Heres the updaion xD aw thanks - I got the idea on the day my friend litreally passed out and I caught him (at school) and they took him up to a hospital. I looked outside the classroom and everything was just so... normal. It's really wierd... Ahem... Yes, JD must live lol - but I can't make any promises ;) Lol - ok, does go annoyingly wierd soetimes lol. Oh well - it means I have 37 reviews now instead of 36 xD :hugs: **_

_**psychotic KAT: Ah sorry about that... BLAME MY FRIEND!!!!! SHE TALKED FANCY TO ME!!!!!!!! Ahem... Oh yay xD Thank God- I'm always worried about characterisations xD**_

_**-Flight of the Sparrow: OMG DON'T HATE ME! I HATE BEING HATED:'( Oh, yay xD Thank you - is it really that good...? Glad you're enjoying it so much xD**_

_Omg there's loads of you xD Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much - I heart you all xD_

_Oh and whoever watches Stargate Atlantis - CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY KILLED CARSON OFF!?!!?!?!?! IN A BOMB!!!!!!!!!! TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONES LFE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT OUR DOCTOR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Though the funereal just about did it for me and now I think I may have broken the keyboard from the amount of water on it and the fact that I keep pounding it screaming: 'it's just not fair dammit!' Hmmm..._

_x-X-x_

(Dr Cox - again)

My legs carry me back to Newbie on their own accord. I feel strangely numb as I kneel next to him again and take a look at his side. From behind me I can hear a load of people running in... lots of gasps and jumbled words...

"Oh my God, Bambi!"

"Oh no, what happened?!"

"Oh my God, that man's knocked out! Is he a patient...?"

"Is this what you do to visitors...?"

"Is this what usually happens to Doctors here...?"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!!!!!!!"

"Oh no... we're going to be sued for sure...!"

"J.D!"

"Bugger..."

"What the hell happened here!?"

"Don't just stand there! Do something!!!"

Those last words came out from my mouth, almost escaping as a scream. How can they be standing around talking about being sued and such, when right in front of them, is Newbie; slowly bleeding to death? A total of about five people did something useful... out of twenty. I find myself literally shoving or kicking them out of the room whilst someone got a gurney and some others helped me stem the bleeding whilst avoiding the ever deep knife. We need to get that out, but we can't until we have a supply of blood right now... which we don't.

"Go and see how much blood we have in his type," I hear Carla say as she monitors Newbie's pulse manually.

I feel someone next to me stand up and head of briskly, I hear someone else saying to prep him for surgery and see who's on call right now... I realize that it's me.

"Doctor Wen is." Carla replies, "Are you okay?"

I look up at her. She looks as worried as I am, but I think some of it's being directed towards me.

"I'm fine..." I reassure her, looking back down to Newbie, but I can feel her eyes burning on me.

"You're feeling guilty... I can tell. Hey, none of this was your fault!"

"How do you know...?" I ask, looking her in the eye once more. She falls silent, looking at me questioningly.

Before she could say anything, we were interrupted by a light groaning from the floor. I remove my hand from his side as if I had been scalded and look fixedly at the floor as Carla leans over his face, "Bambi...?"

I watch him, with my head bowed to the floor, but with my eyes following his every movement. He licks his lips slowly and looks up at Carla with unfocused eyes, "Carla..."he whispered, "W-w-ww-wha' happened...?"

Oh sweet mercy, he doesn't remember...

"You were stabbed Bambi..." Oh, she broke to him so gently, I should send her flowers...

He looks confused for a moment, "What...?"

"Guy in the balaclava... remember...?" I mutter, lifting up my head.

He simply lays there for a moment before mumbling, "I remember..."

"Thank God, there's still hope for you yet, Sandra..." I joke lightly, earning me a frown from Carla. I shrug innocently as a Guney enters the room.

"JD, you have to let go." I hear Carla say.

What? Why is she asking him to let go? Isn't it usually 'hang on'?

That was when I realized Newbie was clinging onto Carla's hand with one hand and without me even noticing, the other was clinging onto my trousers. How did I not notice that!? He reluctantly lets go.

(JD)

I can't think clearly. Everything's a blur and the only way to really know what the hell was going on was to hang onto what was being said around me. I also found human contact to be a strange anchor onto the world of the living. I suddenly feel myself being lifted up and I'm aware of floating for a while before landing on something kind of soft. What's happening...? I feel someone's cold hands on my side again and I arch my back against the coldness and renewed pain.

"Dammit... bleeding... again..." someone shouts, but it sounds muffled.

I can hear my own heart beating and my own breathing.

The world above me is blurred and fuzzy.

I can feel my eyes widen as something pricks my arm, but it numbs the edge of the pain in my side.

Suddenly everything feels warm and fuzzy and I allow my eyes to close as we start moving.

x-x-x

TBC - I'll update soon so please don't kill me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Gah, I've written this SOOOOOO many times now lol - so sorry for the delay in updation!!!!!! Also - just a question, would you read a tag from an ep of series one? Hmmmm... Also - I'm taking in request fics - you see it's all about YOU my darlings xD Oh my Days, I have so many reviews I send you cyber kisses and hugs. _

_**xAirAngelx: You're welcome XD**_

_**reen212000: XD Glad you're enjoying it :D I'm really happy now xD I agree with you on all of taht :( R.I.P Carson :(**_

_**julie: Aw thanks xD Yea... they are getting shorter and shorter... sorry... Here's more XD**_

_**Aly the Spy: thanks xD I live in England but I saw the clip on youtube. I am so sorry! I should have posted some warnings... and we had a real blizzard down here but it didn't lay :(**_

_**Ally-617-luv-tuv: Heya, screams HERE YOU GO HERE YOU GO HERE YOU GO! Yea, screwed up AGAIN! Oh dear... I seem to have cyber passed my sickness which I'm taking ages getting over... hmm...DON'T TALK TO ME ON MSN!!!! IT'S NOT SAFE!!!! Ahem... Oh yea... AND STOP NICKING MY 'AHEM'!...**_

_**Psychotic KAT: Nope, sorry, can't spill anymore spoilers :still looks guilty over Stargate Atlantis spoiler: **_

_**shadowhisper: I seem to be replying to your reviews left right and centre lol. Yay xD Aw thanks as well xD **_

_**Souless-tears:D Yes... he's not dead lol... WILL HE SURVIVE THIS CHAPTER?!!!?!!?!?!!?!?!? Yea, sorry this took so long to get to you! HAHA! WE GET HEAVY SNOW! If it's any consolation... it didn't lay but we're getting snowstorms daily xD It's one of those times I'm ecstatic about being 13 and living in England xD Oh my God... I'm 13... I HAVE THREE YEARS LEFT OF SCHOOL!!!! Scary...**_

_**Sky Pad: Hey xD You're back:virtual hi five: Ahem... It's not too bad around here I guess, but yea, slower than usual but we are picking up speed here xD I didn't see the premiere :( Unless it was the one where JD was kidnapped by the gay old people lol. Yay - you remembered me xD I heart taht story still btw xD I still have a copy in the bomb-site of a bedroom lol. Glad you like it XD Yay - glad you liked it (I say that too much I'm like a robot lol). Oh... well, in a way it was meant to be kinda messy cos he WAS hallucinating... Yea, that bit! I've had the mental picture in my head for ages - I tear up just thinking about it lol. Here's the update... not too quick though**_

_**:( Sorry. xxx**_

_**rabid-squirell-3: Okay, seriously - one day you HAVE to explain your name to me lol. Thank God the whips gone... :stretches back muscles: Ow... Glad you like... it... though.. ow... OMG KNIFE! YES EVIL MASTER/MISTRESS:writes like crazy:**_

_Oh, btw - if any of my stories seem even the slightest bit JDXElliot it maybe because I'm beginning to heart it... Hmmmm... _

_**x-X-x**_

(JD)

The next thing I seem to be at least half aware of is lying on something soft... Well... softer than the stupid gurney. It's a wonder the patients don't complain. Wait a minute.. that's meant to be good... I think... Or is it bad? Are we that scary? Or do we just not want to be sued? So is that good? Or bad? Who's in the wrong here? Oh dear, this is confusing. Oh dear...? Oh dear...? What the hell...? Oh God, I'm confused. What's going on?

"JD...?" a woman... who? Carla...? Elliot...? Anyone I actually know?

Oh finally, someone else! I try reaching out to them, but my arms are just too heavy. It doesn't matter though as I feel their fingers slip through mine. I somewhat instinctively tighten my fingers around theirs. I don't want them to go.

"Don't leave..." I hear myself mumble. Oh God, I sound so pathetic. But I don't feel it so... just warm and fuzzy but numb at the same time. I can feel darkness crawl up from the corners of my eyes. Everything that was once a grey blob is turning steadily black. I feel my grip slacken on theirs, but I still don't want them to go. Some part of myself doesn't want to be left alone. What has happened? However, the fingers stay latched tightly onto my slackening ones.

"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere..."

Good! Like I said, I don't want to be on my own. But I'm not going to be... This is enough for me as I feel myself being pulled back under.

x-X-x

Muttering brought me back to my next trip to awareness. Angry muttering. The voice is familiar... Dr. Cox...? He sounds a bit upset as well. Okay... now I really want to know what's going on.

I hear a door open from somewhere in front of me and someone walk in. The two people start mumbling to each other. They were probably talking normally, but seeing as my hearing was all muffed up, I only caught the words 'balaclava' and 'knife'.

Wait a minute... Balaclava... A red Balaclava and a kitchen knife! The room! The blood... oh gosh the blood... The vulnerability... the voices... the touches... the coffee...

I suddenly bolt upright... well... I try to at least. Bad idea.

A word of advice to you. If you are ever attacked by a crazed man in a balaclava... never attempt to sit up. Well.. you can if you want, but do be prepared for the following:

Nausea to the high extreme;

Obvious pain;

You tend to be hooked up to various monitors so if you are going to sit up, do so carefully so you don't scare the living crap out of the people in the room by the heart monitor disconnecting;

oh and the whole: 'Oh my God, you're awake.'

And then the inevitable questioning by various people... from police officers to gossip Queens. AKA Laverne.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the sudden noise around me, before flopping back onto the bed as the pain began to spread through my body. "Owww…." I groan, vaguely aware of people re-inserting drips and whatever into me.

"Newbie? You there?" I hear Dr Cox say to me. Yes, of course I'm here. Where else would I be?

"Uhh?" I mumble, as the pain begins to decrease. I slowly open my eyes, as he comes into view. A few other people began to gather around him.

"I said back off!" he yelled at them, and they backed away. My vision slowly becomes clearer as he looks back at me. "How're you feeling?" I think I should be asking him the same... since when did he care? I'm feeling rubbish anyway.

"Fine…" I mutter. What the hell...? Why did I just say that!?

"JD! JD!" Elliot runs up next to me, and grabs my hand. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Dr Cox just asked me that! Keep up with the conversation, woman.

"Do I look ok?" Ah, that's a better answer. Her expression changes from 'oh my god are you ok?' to 'oh you poor bugger', with just a hint of relief.

"Don't move, Bambi" Carla says from somewhere near my head, resting her hand on my shoulder. I do as she says. "Don't you remember?" she asks. No. Wait, yes I do. We've had this conversation twice already.

"Did you catch him?" I ask hopefully, ignoring Carla's advise and pushing myself sharply upwards. I ignore the slight pain in my side. I see Elliot looks nervously over to Dr Cox, who looks back at he, with a hint of regret. "I'm guessing that's a no then," I mutter.

"Do you know who he was?" I ask, aiming the question at Dr Cox. What's that expression? Does he look… guilty? That can't be right…

"Yeah... I knew him."

I raise my eyebrows and stare at him as he looks fixedly at the floor, just as Elliot's pager goes off.

"You should get that," I point out quietly.

"It's fine, I can stay..."

"Yeah, if you wanna lose your job." Dr Cox says, moving his eyes from the floor and staring a mark on the wall.

Elliot gives me an apologetic look and hurries off and out of the door, shoving bystanders away as she went, "Get out of here!" she says sharply. Aw, she's defending me...

There's an awkward silence for a moment. Just myself, Carla and Dr. Cox are in the room now that the bystanders have walked off in a disappointed march.

Dr. Cox is eventually the one who breaks the silence, "I'm sorry, Newbie."

What? Ok, what is happening to the world!?

"Why...?" I ask tiredly. Oh God, my side's starting to hurt... I grip the sheet in an attempt to ride it out... oh well... it was worth a try.

Carla comes round to make eye contact with me, "Just breathe through I, Bambi... someone will get you something." She glances behind her to someone and the next thing I know, the world is going darker again.

"It was my fault, that's why..." was the last thing I heard before the world goes blissfully dark. My last thought was an innocent question of how? How was it his fault?

x-X-x

Thanks to taby42 for help on this chapter yet again xD Oh and any fic requests I'd be happy to do xD May take me a little while but I'll do my best xD You'll get full credit for it too xD

Oh my days this chapter took like, forever...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys. I just have to point out a few things. 1) A few typos in the last chapter which made whole sentences look very weird and turn into jelly.. 2) My God, chapter 6! You know, this fics first chapterhas been sitting on laptop ever since I started watching scrubs in October lol. My dad introduced me to it and the minute I saw JD I actually shouted: "Whoa he's hot!!! ... Did I just say that aloud...?" and I have nearly 60 reviews XD I am kicking myself for not putting it sooner lol. and MY GOD ZACH MIGHT BE LEAVING SCRUBS AND IF HE DOES THE SHOW WILL CONTINUE ON! IT'S DISGUSTIG AND INSULTING! WHAT'S ALSO DISGUSTING IS KIM AND ALSO TAHT SEASON 6 MIGHT EVEN BE THE LAST SEASON! I DUNNO WHAT TO BELIEVE!!!!_

_**Shaitanah: Aw thanks xD Here's more-more-more xD Wow, cool phrase xD I heart it!**_

_**Diciple Of Ares:O Leave the poor computor alone! protects computor BACK! BACK YOU FIEND! No more JDA for you... No don't look at me like that...**_

_**RavenPaine: Looks innocent Me? I'm continuing, don't worry. Don't yell too much, I'll get a headache and you'll get a sore throat, silly. XD**_

_**Faniefanfan: In far away voice Me too... lame giggle I know, but scrubs can be pretty angsty when you think about it. Yes. Lots of fun to read about xD Really? Thanks xD Do yew have any stories? I need to check out all of these accounts cos I've only seen a few... :S **_

_**xAirAngelx: I seem to have replied you in a PM... hmmm... thanks for the review anyways lol XD**_

_**psychotic KAT: Aw... He does smiles lamely **_

_**Sky Pad: OMG LONG REVIEW! You're welcome xD I can be very enthusiastic and like JD if I'm not careful 'I can be prone to hero-worship'. Only I'm not hero worshipping you. That would just be scary. Scarier than my sister currently singing whilst in the loo which is... disturbing to say the least. Yea. I think the premiere involved JD being hung up as the American Flag which was a little too crazy lol. I agree there. I've been wanting three fics to be updated for ages now. One's good with the updating. Two have been abandoned :( Yes. I do still have your story. I found it the other day in my shoebox where I keep odds and ends lol. It was pink softy materialy shoebox xD Pink though shudder. Ahem... I understand totally there. For some reason I can't read Books anymore cos I'm so into fanfic. THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! I really want to finish Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy but I can't see it happening soon. :( How depressing. Ooooh plot bunny! Ooooh bounces in seat Oooh what happens?!?!?! Aw really? You thought it was beautiful xD Yea... the yeling thing was taby42's fault points at taby42 BLAME HER SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH HIM DOING THTAT! Poor Dr. Cox - I realised that there seems to be a fanclub for his arms... I wanna join lol. Nah, JD doesn't know yet either MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! You're very welcome I'm going xD**_

_**x-x-x byeeeee x-x-x**_

_I take it also, from the sudden drop in feedback, that people are losing interest :( So, I'll make the angst come in a little bit quicker kk? Thanks to everyone who DID review though xD_

_x-X-x_

(Dr Cox)

I can't remember the last time I felt this guilty. It's true that past mistakes really _do _come to haunt you. If we had just saved Jacob's mum, then maybe her son wouldn't have come seekin revenge on me. Though, of course, he had to be an old friend who knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't care or feel guilty if I'm hurt... but if it's someone else hurt because of me, then I'll just spiral down into an intoxicated waste of space. Though this seems different.. I can't brin myself to touch even weak alcohol. Not even to calm myself down a bit. I guess my excuse is what if something happened to the kid and because I had been drinking, I wouldn't be allowed to help him. So, to keep myself away from the damn stuf, I've shut myself away in JD's room. Just looking at him is a mental handcuff keeping me in here and not galabanting off to some bar somewhere.

It's also partly the Doctor side of me kicking in. Newbie doesn't look so good and there's more to it than the whole 'being stabbed by an old friend' thing. I've managed to convice myself he had just overexerted himself but then, just thinking about it... I know that it's not. His breathing is fast and shallow and his face is white as snow. I gently place the back of my hand against his head. He's burning up... badly.

Of course. Jacob was never the most considerate person in the world. He had an obssesion with making my life as difficult as possible which I ended up socking him for about two yars before the accident. That knife was probably filthy and for all we know, he could have been chopping up raw meat with it before it turned into an almost murder weapon. Oh dear. Now that _definitly _wouldn't be good. I'm about to actually do something useful other than JD-sitting when my pager goes off. Dammit. I point a finger at him, "This isn't over..." I growl menacingly, "Don't you dare do anything that complicates my job."

But, he remains silent.

I rush out of the room, closing the door behind me, pulling on my latex gloves at the same time. At this time of night you have all sorts - Attacks, car crashes, suicide, all that. t's quite depressing really, but it becomes a sort of second nature to you after a certain amount of time dealing with it. I mean... it's my job after all.

"What have we got?" I demmand as I turn the corner into the ER.

"Thirty-two year old male," A nurse informs me, "Paracetomol overdose, severe blood loss from knife wounds to the wrist. BP is..."

I freeze and put my hand up to stop her from talking as see the face of the man on the gurney.

"I'm not treating him." I state shortly. There's a silence as everyone stops shouting and talking.

"What?" The nurse asks in confusment.

I walk over the the gurney, "You see this man here? Have you seen what he did to Newbie?"

The nurse looked irritated, "Be that as it may, but we can't put personal feelings in front of our job."

I frown at her, "You lot can handle this." I state shortly, before hurridly making my way back down the corridor befoe I can kill that paticular patient.

The patient who went by the name of Briggs.

If he wants to kill himself, then I'll let him.

It's just a coward's way out of getting justice for doing what he did.

x-X-x

I find myself nearly running to the staff room where I somehow managed to smuggle in and hide a whisky bottle. How the hell I managed that is beyond me, but it'salways comforting to know that it's there. That was until, I remembered one of the reasons I was in Newbie's room to begin with.

_Leave the alcohol alone... Leave it... Leave it, Goddammit... _

Okay... okay. So I was staying with him for a very wrong reason, but the other one was technically because I was doing my job.

That reminds me... Oh crap, how could I have just pushed that to the back of my mind?

I rush straight past the ajar door to the dominan of the alcohol and head towards Newbie's room.

That was when I heard the screeching of a monitor.

x-X-x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, can I point out that there was a longer BETAD version of the last chapter, but I uploaded the wrong file and you all witnessed my horrendous spelling and grammar. So, very sorry and oh my God 14 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HEART YEW ALL:hugs individually:

**Faniefanfan: Ah thank you xD I was a little worried about this chapter, even hen it hadn't been cut short!!! Aw there there. It's really annoying when fics are abandoned, isn't it :( I refuse to abandon fics. They are my children and Castaway and the story myself and taby42 are working on has not been abandoned, they are simply on hold xD **

**Tasukisfoxx: Aw thank you:blushes: here's the update :blushes more: **

**Shaitanah: xD yes. Poor Dr Cox. I kind of amazed myself with how I was going to carry this on lol. **

**The pills go in your mouth:drags JD back: Don't worry. I love JD too much to kill him which is different from the show WHO IS RUMOURED TO BE KILLING HIM OFF BY SUICIDE:breathes: Sorry. I'm good. He is very worried lol - I tend to go to lemons for comfort so maybe I'll get someone to teach him taht lemons work xD**

**Rithralinde****: Sorry... on the bright side, I present you with a lemon and a new chapter xD **

**Rithralinde****: Oh, hi again lol, Yay thanks xD Glad you liked it xD  
****Rithralinde****: Ah yes. I thought I did. Oh well lol you know what I mean, right? **

**spoon wielder: I know, it's bad isn't him. Someone I know lol has set up a campaign to fire Kim and to save JD though apparently a main character whose a female and has been in the show since season 1 will be killed off. So, hopefully Kim will die. But then JD will find out about the baby and then it'll be very sad. **

**Diciple Of Ares: SPLE!? What the hell does that mean lol? xD Can I have some...:makes a grab:O fine! Run away!**

**physocotic KAT: Oh, hell yea to both statements lol. **

**JDog's biotch: Yea xD Yes. Poor poor boys :( aw thank you xD I totally agree with you there - did you read the blog on the myspace? Aw thanks again xD DON'T FALL OFF!**

**Dereksbabygirl:O Don't die! I'll feel guilty! Here yew go!**

**rabid-squirell-3: It's okay, I... oh... lol. OH! I think I recognise that name:slaps table: Where have I seen taht name before?! Totally ingeneous xD :O NO NOT CLOWNS! THEY TERRIFY ME!**

**Souless-tears: NO! HE CAN'T AND... Newbie? You're not JC McGinely or however you spell his name in disguise are you...? If so, can I have an autograph...?Oooh, cookies are just as good xD Lol, your waiting has rewarded you.**

**ereganto-tatsu-namida: Okay, you also have to explain your name lol. Did I spell it right? Oh, same here, I'd be inconsolable. It's the same with David leaving Doctor Who. I cried for hours and he's still got a series and a half left. Aw thanks xD Thank you so much xD Here's the updation xD**

Okay, is that everyone? Lol, thanks very much guys xD

(JD)

Being thrown roughly over someone's shoulder, who then proceeds into running is probably the most dreadful experience of my life. It sucks particularly because I'm too out of it to defend myself or call for help, but I'm certainly not out of it enough to not feel anything.

To be honest I wish I was.

Gah, well this is agony in a nutshell.

When I could actually open my eyes without feeling unbearably nauseas, I saw his man's face... well... I saw a balaclava, but it definitely wasn't Jacob or whatever his name is.

Why can't these guys just leave me alone? What have I done wrong? Am I that much of an easy target?

Also, why is Doctor Cox blaming himself for all of this?

Maybe it is a good idea I'm going after all...

x-X-x

(Dr Cox)

Something inside of me suddenly snaps and before I know it, I'm tearing into Newbie's room and I somehow end up getting there first. Either I'm an extremely fast runner, or the staff here are particularly incompetent. I'd go with both personally, but anyway. When I finally get to his room he's... what the hell? He's gone!

There's no panic, there's no gasping Newbie, there's no... anything really. The bed's just empty and the heart monitor has simply been disconnected.

"What... the hell!?" a doctor near yells from behind me.

"He's gone..." I state simply, turning to face him, "Get your arse in gear and find him. Wherever he is, he can't have gone far, I was in here ten minutes ago and how the hell could he have left when sedated!?" God, I'm nearly yelling this at the baffled doctor. He looks absolutely terrified. GOOD!

"I... er..." he stutters. Oh do get on with it, " I, well... he can't have gotten out on his own."

"Oh, I get it," I say sarcastically, "So, he called one of his little friends to smuggle him out of here? Is that what you're saying?" As I say this, I suddenly realise I'm answering my own question. I'm just not going to let girly here know that.

"Well... no, not by free will. You said he was injured in a... feud... right?"

"No, I didn't. It's on the chart you idiot. 'Stabbed by madman on the loose - could be a danger to himself and others'."

He looked confused, "It didn't say that..."

"Well, I do. Now, just carry on with what you were saying. You're wasting my time here, so you have... five seconds."

"Well..." he started.

"Four..."

"What if...?"

"Three..."

"They continued to..."

"Two..."

"Follow him, to carry on. Or finish what they started?"

"One. Ring a ding ding. You realise that I knew that already and I was just testing you and for the love of God, intern, that was rubbish!" I say angrily, before walking straight past him and out of the door, "And turn that damn monitor off, we're attracting attention!"

The man just stood there for a moment before calling after me, "I'm an attendant...!"

x-X-x

(JD again - sorry for the changes in POV)

I guess I must have blacked out at some point, because all of a sudden, I'm on the floor... a very cold floor. In fact a very very cold floor. Hell, for all I know, I was hallucinating and fell out of bed. Yea... that's what happened... But then again... maybe what happened really did happen and the balaclava guys have decided that they like me. And not in a good way.

I slowly peel one eye open. Easier said than done... I feel almost like an elephant is sitting on my eyelid, but the jokes on them, 'cause I manage to open them and keep them open. Go me!

As I stare numbly ahead, taking in the detail of the cracked stone floor. Where the hell am I? And speaking of staring numbly somewhere... I'm also just completely numb. There's absolutely no feeling in me apart from the penetrating cold to my left cheek which was touching the floor.

Okay, this isn't good...

It suddenly comes to my awareness that I'm on my front, and my stomach is gradually turning into ice and the floor really isn't that comfortable... in some places I could mention. I plant my palms flat on the floor and force my relaxed muscles to push my body up off of the floor and to sit properly upright, leaning back against the wall.

I grimace as a slight pain in my stomach flare up, but it's manageable. What the hell have they done to me, I shouldn't be feeling this calm and so.. not... in pain... from a knife. That's probably what scares me the most. I should know what this is, but I'm not thinking straight at all here... Ack.

I bury my head in my knees and it was then I realised that I was wearing jeans and a long sleeved top... when did I change? I don't remember anything at all... Doctor Cox is going to kill me though...

And I don't have a clue why... I know I should, I really do, but I just can't... it's like trying to cup water in your hands for a pro-longed period.

I just want to go home and...

A door suddenly opens from somewhere to the right of me and I instinctivly tense up as a pair of hands shoot out of nowhere and force me to my feet. Oh God, _now _I can feel something...

I double over as the fire in my side rises up again, but someone catches me and forces me upright again. I cough and heave unbearably from the pain, but my captors show no mercy as they proceed to drag me down a corridor. I carry on coughing, which causes strain on my abdomen doubled up with the dragging sensation and I can see black creeping up on my vision. I can feel bile pooling at the back of my throat, though throwing up in my current position would _not _be a very good idea right now.

The next thing I know, I'm on my knees on a softer, warmer floor and I attempt to lock my knees o prevent myself from toppling over. Yet another balaclava guy sticks his face in mine and I can tell by the cold look of hatred in his brown eyes that there was going to be trouble...

More trouble than I could possibly imagine.

x-X-x

Crap ending... hmmm... I'm not all that happy with this chapter to be honest, but I can't think of what else to put! x-X-x

Please R&R - I was blown away with all the reviews for the previous chapter! 16!!!! I rather like being blown away :D :hands out cookies shaped like JD:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So... many... reviews... Is amazed I can't believe this has been on my laptop for months without me even thinking about posting it!!! Thank you sooo much guys XD :hugs:

I can't access my reviews right now so I can't reply... looks guilty I'm sorry :( Also VERY sorry for the delay! I'm sorry for everything really lol.

But thanks to everyone XD I loved them XD And 14 faves and 57 alerts!!!!! OMG! I'm sooooo happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

OMG I PASSED MY GRAMMAR SCHOOL EXAM!!!!! XD Congrats to Hayley too xD I think she's signed up on here as welll XD In the middle of history lol. Oooh and in the middle of history, I got bored studying oliver Cromwell and Charles the first, so I checked the stats on here and there was a lovely surprise of a review XD :screams: Only 7 to go till I reach the target I've been after since I was 12.

I have a confession too... I wrote this when I was 11 BUT I posted it when I was 13 so it's okay... btw Shivers and Shakes is purely my 12 year old writing. xD yay me lol.

x-X-x

(JD)

Do you ever get those dreams when you try to run from someone, chasing you through your mind and imagination... and you're so terrified you just run for miles just to get away; but then it comes to a point where you're just so tired and out of breath you just allow yourself to be caught? Then you wake up, gasping for each breath, still trapped in your own mind, even though trying to remember the dream is almost like keeping water in cupped hands.

I guess it's times like this when you realize just how much life is a nightmare. The dreams you dread, where no one can hear you scream... no one can pull you out of it's cold depths... it's all up to you. Yet your mind sacrifices you to it's sadistic pleasure until you force yourself free.

It happens over and over again, causing majorly annoying déjà vu, yet you still can't remember why you were running... why you're so scared.

The absolutely, positively, stupidly, unrealistically sucky situation I'm in right now is just a reminder of how scarily much dreams are like life.

Then suddenly I was ripped back from my morphine-induced state of deep thinking when balaclava dude (as I have now taken to calling him) pulled a blindfold off my face.

I didn't even know I was wearing a blindfold.

x-X-x

(Dr Cox)

I've been pacing up and down the ward now for ten minutes. These bloody new nurses are terrible. They can't seem to do anything right. Newbie has been gone for ten minutes now and they haven't been able to find him… if something's happened to him someone may have to die…

Suddenly I almost leap 20ft in the air as my mobile rings. With shaking hands I reach into my pocket, pull out my phone and hold it to my ear.

"Talk to me," I order. It's probably best to try and sound in charge in a situation like this, but my voice says otherwise.

"Cox," comes a voice. A deep, menacing sounding voice. Fantastic.

"Yes?" I reply, at a loss of what else to say. God, I wish my voice would stop shaking. I hear what sounds like a sigh.

"Move the phone," he says. I frown, and slowly move the phone away from my ear. I look at it and am mildly surprised to see a picture of a man in a balaclava. Ah, video messaging. I see.

"Who are you?" I demand. It looks like he's smiling, but I can't tell, what with the balaclava and all.

"My name is Cameron."

"Hello Cameron," I say cheerfully, "Where's JD?"

"Dorian is right here," he replies suavely. I scan the small screen.

"Where?" I ask. I can't see him. The camera is then turned slightly and I see him kneeling on the floor next to a wall, half asleep. You can hardly blame him – he's drugged up to his eyeballs on morphine and various other painkillers from here before he went.

He looks up at the camera helplessly and a chill goes down my spine as I see his eyes. He's weak, and scared. Oh God. I suppose this is my fault, isn't it?

"I trust you remember what you did to Jacob's mother?" I sigh inwardly. Not this again.

"I didn't _do _anything to Jacob's mother," I reply. A mocking smile spreads across Cameron's face (well, once again, I kinda assume it does as he is wearing a balaclava) as he moves over to JD.

"Just as I'm not about to _do _anything to Dorian," he says, reaching out to him. I watch the screen with a sense of foreboding as he grabs JD's hair.

x-X-x

(JD)

I only seem to be able to see a blur. There's another balaclava dude holding a camera out to us. What's he doing, filming us or something?

I can vaguely here Dr Cox's voice. Hang on… why can I hear his voice? That can't be right… then on the screen of the phone I can see him watching us, looking rather concerned. What's that? Video messaging or something?

Balaclava guy #1 starts to walk towards me as balaclava guy #2 follows him with the phone.

"Just as I'm not about to _do _anything to Dorian," he says. Why's he saying that? What's that meant to mean?

Suddenly his hand flies out to my head and grabs my hair and he yanks my head back. I scream out in pain as my neck is bent backwards. I can hear Dr Cox shouting something down the phone, something along the stop-hurting-JD-he-did-nothing-to-you lines.

Balaclava guy #1 lets go of my hair and my head flies forward again. He says something to Dr Cox, something about some guy called Jacob and his mother.

"I couldn't have saved her!" Dr Cox argues back angrily.

"Don't lie," Balaclava guy #1 says. Is that what this is all about? Some guy's mother who Dr Cox couldn't save? As balaclava dude says something more I muse for a moment about how it's not his fault she died, when I suddenly feel a horrible pain in my side.

I collapse so the ground as balaclava dude starts to kick me again. Ow, bloody hell, stop it! This is really painful… I start to cry in pain but my voice is muffled by my hands.

My whole fuzzy world becomes a... well... fuzzier as blow after blow landed on every square of my body. Who have I pissed off from above to deserve this crap?

Through the pressing darkness in my head, I heard a familiar voie shouting. the voice sounded tinny as if it was a recording, but strangley reassuring.

Reassuring enough to convince me just to uccumb to the darkness crowding my vision... besides... If staying awake hurt so much, what was the point in staying awake?

x-X-x

I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!

A massive thanks and a huge Sawyer and David Tennant shaped cookie for the fantastic taby42 who made a huge contribution to this chapter xD.

I made myself a Charlie cookie xD :O Just seen season one of Lost - they hung him to a tree:hugs Charlie:

Yes, I have just found out I actually love Lost xD


End file.
